XCrazyX
by Silverhunt
Summary: Today is the day. Jasmine is going to end her life. But can she really do it, or will she find something worth living for? And could that something be the one thing that caused her to wish to die? Filled with family, friends, romance, hurt/comfort, and crazy people. RobinxOC.
1. Chapter 1

"SACRIFICE!" Jasmine yelled as they ran past Superboy's door. Okay, pause. You're probably wondering how we got here. Well, let me show you…

Jasmine looked at the bottle of pills in her bag. She was gonna do it, today.

"Hey, stray! Hurry up and get over here so we can start training!" Jasmine winced. Robin. He was the main reason she wanted to die. He was always calling her names and making fun of her, she just couldn't take it anymore. Jasmine zipped up her bag and walked over to the Team, who already had training partners. Everyone except…

Jasmine groaned as she turned to see a smirking raven-haired boy. Robin. Greeeaaat. Jasmine walked over to Robin and got in a fighting stance, waiting for him to make the first move. Robin threw a punch to Jasmine's face. Jasmine dropped to the ground and swept Robin's legs out from under him. Robin landed with a thud before hooking one of Jasmine's ankles, causing her to fall as well. Jasmine back away quickly as Robin got up. Robin smirked.

"How bout we make this a little more interesting?" Jasmine rose an eyebrow as she stood up. Robin walked over to the weapons and grabbed his belt. Jasmine scanned through the weapons before smiling at a set of knives. Jasmine grabbed some, placing one on each thigh and arm while holding one in her hand. Jasmine got into another fighting stance as Robin came charging at her. Robin threw a smoke pellet on the ground, making it hard to see. Jasmine closed her eyes, concentrating. There was movement…there! Jasmine flipped Robin over her shoulder and onto the ground in front of her.

Jasmine quickly straddled Robin's waist, pinning his wrists above his head. She panted as the smoke cleared, trying too catch her breath. Robin gaped up at her, eyes wide. Jasmine's smirk grew in victory.

"Gotcha," she said. Robin smirked up at her. Jasmine froze. What was Robin thinking? Robin leaned up as far as he could. "Do you?"

Jasmine opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when Robin rolled them over. Jasmine felt all the air leave her as she landed with a thump. Jasmine groaned and glared up at Robin. Robin smirked and leaned down.

"Gotcha," he whispered in her ear. Jasmine let out an involuntary shiver. Robin raised an eyebrow as he pulled back up. Jasmine glared as Robin continued to smirk down at his prey.

"What?" Jasmine snapped. Robin shrugged, still looking smug. Jasmine bore her teeth as she tried to get out of Robin's grip. Jasmine snarled. "ROBIN!"

Robin chuckled as Jasmine continued to struggle. _She looks hot when she's mad,_ Robin's eyes widened. _Woah, I did not just think that Jasmine is hot!_

Jasmine tilted her head to the side. Robin just…dazed off. "Robin!"

Robin snapped out of whatever daze he was in and looked down at Jasmine. Jasmine rose an eyebrow. "You good? You left us for a bit."

Robin nodded, blinking. "Yea, I'm good."

Jasmine smirked. "Good."

Jasmine kneed Robin between the legs and leaped out from under him, smirking as Robin crumpled to the floor. Jasmine quickly jumped onto Robin's back, grabbing his wrists with one hand and pulling a knife to his throat with the other. Jasmine smirked as Robin groaned underneath her.

"Okay, okay. Don't kill him. We still need our Boy Wonder." Jasmine looked up to see Wally making his way toward the two. Jasmine looked around and realized they were the only three left. She smirked. "Please tell me someone caught that on camera."

Wally smirked back. "Security cameras did."

Suddenly, Robin jumped up and dashed for the rec room. Jasmine ran after Robin, hot on his heels. Wally laughed as Jasmine tackled Robin, causing him to fall.

"Ah, JAZ!" Everyone froze in shock. Jasmine, who was still on Robin's back, looked down at him carefully. "What did you just call me?"

Robin blushed and looked down, hooking his hands under Jasmine's knees so she didn't fall. "I called you 'Jaz'. Isn't that your name?" he muttered.

Jasmine smirked and poked Robin's cheek. "Aw, little Wonder Boy is _blushing_!"

Robin glared up at Jasmine, face still red. "I am _not_!"

Jasmine's smirk grew as she continued poking Robin's cheek. "But you _are_! You're totally blushing!"

Robin yelled in frustration as Jasmine continued to tease him. Wally, on the other hand, decided now would be a good time to get blackmail material. Jasmine and Robin turned as a flash occurred. The two birds glared at the speedster. "WALLY!"

Wally smiled and made a run for it. Robin forgot Jasmine was on his back (which was kinda easy considering how light she was) and ran after Wally. Jasmine wrapped her arms around Robin's neck and pulled out a knife, pointing it in Wally's direction.

"SACRIFICE!" Jasmine yelled as they ran past Superboy's door. Superboy stared after the two wide-eyed before closing his eyes, shaking his head. It was sad, really, how this kinda thing happened on a daily-if not weekly-basis.

Jasmine let out a war cry as Robin ran down the hall after Wally. As they turned the corner, Artemis widened her eyes and jumped back, pressing herself against the wall as the birds shot past her. Artemis stared after them. "What did Wally do this time?" Jasmine heard Artemis wonder as they continued dashing through the mountain.

 **Will Wally live to see the sun rise again? Will our favorite Love Birds get their revenge? Will Jasmine carry out her original plan, or will she find something worth living for? Find out in the next chapter of 'Crazy!'!**

 **-Silver**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys! If you want me to continue this story, then I need you to review and let me know. If I don't get reviews, then chances are I'm not gonna continue the story. I need you guys to work with me here.**

 **-Silver**


	3. Chapter 2

Robin walked over to the couch and sat down. After running for about an hour and a half, he was tired. Robin smirked and laid back against the couch, causing Jasmine to yelp in protest. Robin leaned forward a bit and looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"What was _that_?" he asked. Jasmine glared at Robin as she tried to get up. Robin leaned back again, much to Jasmine's discomfort. "Robin, get _off_ me! I have things to do and places to be!"

Robin didn't lean up, but this piqued his interest. "What kinda things and places?"

Jasmine froze. "Thats none of your business!"

Robin chuckled as Jasmine tried to push him off her. He smirked as another idea came to mind. Robin got up, long enough for Jasmine to get up, and swiftly sat back down, wrapping his arms around Jasmine's waist, pulling her with him. Jasmine let out an 'oof' as Robin pulled her into his lap. Robin smirked as he placed his chin on Jasmine's head. He chuckled as Jasmine crossed her arms and pouted.

"Come on, Jaz! Don't be like that!" Jasmine continued to pout. Robin smiled and pulled her closer. "You know you can't stay mad at me."

"Can, and will," Jasmine argued. Robin wiggled his fingers against Jasmine's ribs. Jasmine let out a giggle then regained her composure. Jasmine glared up at Robin as mischief covered his features.

"Robin, don't you dare-" Jasmine began thrashing around in Robin's lap as he tickled her. Jasmine bent over, trying to loosen Robin's grip. Robin pulled her closer to him, so she couldn't escape.

"O-okay! I won't be m-mad anymore!" Jasmine yelled. Robin smiled in satisfaction and let Jasmine catch her breath. As soon as Jasmine could breathe again, she glared up at Robin.

"I hate you." Robin shook his head, smiling. "No, you know you love me."

Jasmine blushed and looked away from him. "No I don't. I hate you."

Robin leaned closer. "Are you _blushing_ , Jaz?"

Jasmine looked up at Robin. "You called me 'Jaz' again!"

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "Its your name, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but-" Robin cut her off. "No, you're right. I need to come up with a better nickname."

Robin propped his head on Jasmine's and began to think. Jasmine rolled her eyes and leaned back into Robin's chest. Robin chuckled as Jasmine crossed her arms again. She glared up at him.

"What?" Robin smiled and shook his head. "Nothing, just thinking about how childish you are."

Robin laughed as Jasmine glared at him. "I am _not_ childish!"

Robin propped his head on hers. "Whatever you say."

The two birds sat in silence for a good 20 minutes before Robin broke it. "You wanna watch a movie?"

Jasmine shrugged, purposefully being vague. Robin looked down at her. "Well, do you want to play some games?"

Jasmine shrugged again, hiding a smile. Robin sighed and perched his head on Jasmine's again.

"What do you want to do?" he asked. Jasmine smiled. "I want you to let me go."

Robin shook his head. "Nope, not gonna happen."

Jasmine narrowed her eyes. Earlier it was funny, now its annoying. Why wouldn't he just let her go? "Why not?"

Robin played with a strand of Jasmine's hair. "Because I said 'no'."

Jasmine frowned as Robin continued to mess with her hair. She leaned back, arms crossed. After a while, Jasmine sighed. "What do you want?"

Robin didn't look at her, just kept playing with her hair. "Who says I want something?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Well, you won't let me go, so _obviously_ you want something from me."

Robin pulled her closer into his lap. "Yea, but I already have what I want right here."

Jasmine froze. Her mind, her heart, her everything just stopped for a minute. Hold on, rewind. Did he just imply that… Jasmine looked up at Robin wide-eyed. "What did you just say?"

Robin tried to hide his blush as he returned Jasmine's gaze, but failed miserably. "I said, 'I already have what I want right here,'."

Jasmine stared at him for a minute before looking back at the blank TV screen. Robin turned it on and played 'The Hunger Games'. Jasmine snuggled into Robin's chest, trying to get comfortable. Robin smiled and loosened his grip so she could move. As soon as Jasmine was comfortable, she leaned back into Robin. Robin smiled and grabbed a nearby blanket and pulled it over them. Jasmine pulled the blanket up to her chin. Robin smirked and pulled the blanket over Jasmine, who disappeared under it.

"Hey!" Jasmine pulled the blanket back down and turned to glare at Robin, who smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Jasmine crossed her arms and pouted as Robin pulled her closer, resting his chin on her head. "Jerk."

Robin chuckled. "Come on, you know you love me."

Jasmine felt her face heat up. She scoffed and tried to wave it off. "Whatever."

Robin smiled widely and leaned down. "I didn't hear a denial. You still love me!"

Jasmine tried to hide a smile and turned away from Robin, who only pulled her closer. Jasmine blushed and tried to escape Robin's grip, to no avail. Jasmine crossed her arms and, once again, pouted, leaning against Robin's chest. Robin smirked in victory. He leaned down and whispered, "You know you love me."

Jasmine let out an involuntary shiver as Robin pulled Jasmine closer into his lap. Robin pulled the blanket up and propped his head on Jasmine's. Jasmine snuggled into Robin's chest, suddenly exhausted. Robin chuckled as Jasmine buried herself in his chest.

"Stop laughing," Jasmine mumbled. "'M tryin to sleep."

Robin smiled down at the girl in his lap. This girl was different from the Jasmine he knew. The Jasmine he knew always argued with him, never being social. She was stubborn and never let anyone in, but this girl… Robin tucked a strand of hair behind Jasmine's ear. This girl was different. This Jasmine was sweet and caring, and wasn't afraid to be herself. Robin frowned. She wasn't afraid to be herself… So this is what she's like to people she trusts? Robin stared at Jasmine. What if he could get her to trust him? Maybe then they wouldn't argue all the time, and it would improve their ability to complete missions together. Maybe he could get to know her better and figure out why she didn't like him. Maybe…

Robin shook his head. He was thinking about this too much. Jasmine mumbled in her sleep and snuggled into Robin's chest. Robin smiled. Yea, he should just live the moment. Robin looked around for a clock, since he couldn't check his wrist computer. He gaped at the clock on the wall. It was freakin 8:16 in the evening! How had so much time passed? Robin let out a yawn, causing Jasmine to shift. Well, he was tired. Might as well…

Robin picked Jasmine up and moved her off his lap and grabbed a few pillows. Robin put the pillows at the end of the couch before pulling Jasmine towards them. Robin sat between the back of the couch and Jasmine and laid down. Robin pulled Jasmine closer and covered them with the blanket. Jasmine buried herself in Robin's chest as he placed his head on a pillow. Robin smiled and wrapped his arms around the girl. Robin closed his eyes and placed his head on Jasmine's.

*CRASH*

Robin's head shot up and he glanced around, searching for the source of the noise that almost woke Jasmine up. Wally stared at the two wide-eyed and jaw on the floor. Robin glared at the speedster.

"Shut it, KF! You're gonna wake her up!" Robin whispered furiously. Wally smirked and ran off before returning with his camera. Robin held up a birdarang, daring the redhead to make a move. Wally smiled and snapped a picture of the two, leaving Robin temporarily blind while he made his escape. Robin rubbed his eyes and growled in frustration. Oh well, he could get back at Wally later. Robin laid down and pulled Jasmine close. He rested his head on hers, glaring at the spot where Wally was just standing. Robin shrugged, closing his eyes and wrapped his arms tighter around Jasmine, relishing the feeling of holding her.

 _I never want to let go_ , Robin realized. _And frankly, I'm okay with that._


End file.
